


Bobby Gets Bumfucked - Bobby's Bottoming Bullshit

by JimberlyHopper



Series: The George Fletcher Saga [2]
Category: Fan53
Genre: Alternate Universe - TV show, Clowns, M/M, Sissy hypnosis, Snuff, Terrorism, sissy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimberlyHopper/pseuds/JimberlyHopper
Summary: The long awaited sequel finally arrives!Mentions of sissy hypnosis videos and terrorism.
Relationships: George "The Joke Teller" Fletcher/Bobby "Tomhollandfan53" from Scotland
Series: The George Fletcher Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615711





	Bobby Gets Bumfucked - Bobby's Bottoming Bullshit

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JimberlyHopper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JimberlyHopper/gifts).



** June 12th 2014 **

"Your next target is Bobby, he lives somewhere in the UK, goes by @tomhollandfan53 on Instagram. Find him and kill him."

"As you wish, Lord Salad Snake."

* * *

Seven weeks later, George was on Bobby from Scotland's doorstep. Three knocks. The door opened.

"Jason?" Bobby asked, vaguely recognising the face. The name made George tear up, remembering his friend. He remembered how it felt to release his shit into Jason's urethra. How much he truly loved Jason.

He missed him.

"No. George Fletcher." Bobby's eye's widened at the name.

"Oh shit, the ISIS militant who used to be Jason's friend?"

"Indeed. Goodbye." George raised his gun to Bobby's head and was about to pull the trigger when he was interrupted by Bobby.

"Y'know, I really like _bigger_ guys." He winked and poked his ass towards George. The latter, unable to resist that _booty_ , leap forwards onto Bobby, pulling his pants down to his ankles, only to reveal Bobby's frilly pink thong covering his clitty. Bobby held his hand over his mouth in feigned surprise while George pulled out his 23 inch cock and used the hooks on it to take down Bobby's thong. He rammed his monster into the tight little hole, rupturing the Bobster's anal cavity immediately. Bobby moaned loudly, shouting "this is what the sissy hypnosis was prepping me for!" When George pulled back, the hooks grabbed onto Bobby's intestines, ripping them out from the inside and instantly killing the young boy. Bobby collapsed into a heap on the floor as George put away his blood covered cock.

"Goodnight sweet prince." George whispered, walking away and pulling his phone back out. 0800-555-ISIS. "The job is done. He died in a freak sex accident."

"Again? Jesus Joke Teller, you're crazy."

"That's me!"

Suddenly, George looked to the camera to his left and pulled a goofy smile. The canned laughter laughed as his face became a freeze frame and the credits began to start.

* * *

"That was fucking awful." Mike said to Will as the episode ended.

"I agree..." Will said, looking down. "Do you... do you think that's what Max saw in New York?"

"Huh..." Mike said, pausing for a second to think. "I guess so."


End file.
